Eternity
by Loremaster of Anorien
Summary: The two of them were supposed to last forever. . .weren't they?


Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D. I'm not rich or even legal, so there.

* * *

Their relationship was supposed to last forever.

Before him, she didn't really believe love could transcend time. Certainly she thought that it could last for a long time, maybe even a lifetime but never beyond the grave. She was sure of that, as she was sure of a lot of things.

At least, she was sure of them before he bulldozed himself into her life.

* * *

They met at his best friend's bachelor party. She, along with the bridal entourage, had just crashed the event, and Lisa and the bride-to-be were currently scolding the reddening groom and escorting the huffy strippers out the door.

He accosted her, as she leaned against a wall next to a bookcase stuffed with medical texts, and asked her if she would like to get down and dirty upstairs.

She stared at him in disbelief. _Are you insane? I don't even know you! Just blow away and bother someone else._

He smirked. _I take that for a yes._

_You must have your definitions of yes and no mixed up, then. _

He only smirked again and then whispered something absolutely filthy into her ear.

She wanted to slap him. Instead, she fumbled around in her purse and shoved two dollars into his hand._ I would advise you to go outside after those strippers and buy yourself a lap-dance._

Glancing at the money in his palm, he duly informed her a couple of bucks weren't enough, and that he would rather be with her. With the last few words, he looked at her into her eyes for the first time.

It was the eyes that did her in, those eyes that – she hated to use such an awful cliche – were the color of a summer sky.

They ended up spending the night together, first in conversation, then, as he had first so crudely suggested, in bed.

* * *

A month after she had moved into his apartment, she told him she loved him.

They were making dinner. He wasn't much of a cook, but he could grill and chop vegetables, and that was enough.

When the words casually left her mouth, his knife, slicing round, juicy tomatoes, stopped in mid-air. He turned his face toward her. To her surprise, his clear eyes were clouded with disbelief.

_You don't mean that._

She was hurt. _I do mean that. _His eyes were still wary. _Believe me, just believe me._

He didn't answer, but when she saw his eyes again, they were untroubled, if even for just a little while.

* * *

They were back from dinner with his parents. His mouth, usually blasting off rude comments and witty wordplay, was unnaturally still.

She herself was quaking with anger, but she stilled her beating heart.She had to be calm for him; she had to be his support.

He sat on their bed, and setting herself down behind him, she put her arms around him.

_He loves you. _

_You have proof of that? _

She sighed. _He has to love you._

He snorted. _And why is that?_

She took his chin and forced him to face her. _He has to because I do. There's no way he couldn't love someone like you._

He only looked at her, shaking his head. His eyes dimmed, and he turned his back. _There are people who would disagree with that oh-so noble statement of yours._

She protested and tried numerous times to console him, continuing her declarations of love, saying he was lovable, that someone else could love him.

The entire time, he kept his back to her, not even once looking at her.

* * *

He was lying on their bed, eyes focused on the dramatic confrontation between two lovelorn women on the television screen. His leg was propped up on a firm, square cushion.

She came in, setting a tray on a nearby table.

_Sleep well?_

_Go away._

_I guess not. How's the soap?_

_I said go away._

She tried her best to smile, letting the hurt of his rejection settle into an untouchable part of her heart. _Well, then here's your food. I got you a Reuben from the deli a few blocks down. Dry, just the way you like it._

The way he looked at her chilled her to the bone. _Stop acting like that. _

That put her on the defensive. _Like what?_

She was startled when he laughed. It wasn't the laughter of their banter, their silly joking. It was something different, something almost – malevolent.

_Like everything is all right. Like you didn't betray me._

_Betray you? I was trying to sa–_

_Save me? _He snorted and pulled off the blanket covering his leg. He pointed to it, his finger shaking. _Look at it, damn you. LOOK AT IT!_

She didn't look. She couldn't. Instead, she left him there, alone in the misery _she_ had given him.

A week later, she was gone, the words_ butcher _and _coward_ whispering over and over again in her head.

* * *

_Nothing changes. _

She shut her eyes as she leaned back into her chair. He had said that to her just a few minutes before. Now, she was alone again.

_You were the one. You were the one. You were the one. You were –_

She felt the beginnings of tears at the corners of her eyes. She rubbed the wetness away, almost in anger.

They were supposed to last. They were supposed to be together again. They were supposed to be so many things.

_You were wrong, Greg. You were wrong. Everything changes, and nothing lasts forever. _

**Fin.**


End file.
